User blog:Firebrand794/Funeral for RTP
This blog is to pay respect to one of the best users to join this year, RespectthePixel35, as well as his siblings, Pixelette and TMC (Even if we don't like him too much) because as you know RTP has left our wiki due to his mother (though most of us thought it was Scraw) and I think we should all say a few words to our dear friend. I shall go first. Messages Message From Firebrand: Carson was my best friend on the wiki. The two of us shared so many similarities and really had a true connection. We joined near the same time and we hit it off almost immediately. And more recently we had started to get along even more. Carson had made the wiki such a great place to be and I would always be happy to see him on chat or doing something. The two of us really were a great duo and this wiki wouldn't have been nearly been as fun if he wasn't a part of it. As for Pixelette though I didn't talk to her much she was enjoyable and interesting. And for TMC while he was annoying his outbursts were humorous. When I saw the blog RTP posted today and read it I was utterly CRUSHED. This wiki will never be the same without him and I will be remembering you forever. I loved ya Carson and I TRULY hope you return. All of my love. Message From AwesomeGamer: Pixel was my best friend on this wiki. Even though somewhere near his leaving we became enemies, I still thought he was awesome. Together we were the gameriest awesomest userests on this wikiest. I'm so sad he left and really mad at his mom and hope he returns someday. Bye Pixel. I'll miss you... ;-; Message From Loygan: Even though you're gone, I will say this, Pixel: we cared about you, a fellow user and friend to us all. We will all miss your constant laughs and fun times. I do hope you return to us eventually, for we are in despair right now. Regardless, I wish you the best of luck on your way. With a hole in his heart, ~ Barry Message From Wachowman: RTP you have helped me many times, helping me with and EGRB giving me advice on things always telling jokes, and even, introducing me to MLP which I couldn't stop waching, and I'm happy that, that connects us, many of us will be sad you left, I will miss You being Nigga Freeman. you were one of my closest friends here, My top Nigga, and a guy I was always able to talk to, I always loved joking about the time you'll be chat mod, it's one of the things ill miss the most...I guess that's really it, Goodbye RTP I really hope to one day see you again (p.s I got teary eyed Typing this, legit) Message From Coupe: RTP, if you're reading this, I like to apologize for all the stupid jokes and kicks I've done- and also the fact that I actually miss you. The chat and the wiki will never be the same without you, and hopefully, one day, you'll return. Until that day, my friend, we will mourn for you... Somewhere there's an article that needs to be fixed, Somewhere there's a comment chain that you need to join- and Somewhere, there is a tea getting cold. You still got work to do, Buddy. I shall await the day you return. Sincerely, Coupe Message From Stoff: I rly want you stay, but I think I know why and I understand but at the same time I don't. At least we can chat on FB :) But I miss ya here. You were nice and you made some awesome rap battles. But Good bye, from ya pal Stofferex :,( Message From Scraw: Even though we've fucked with each other one too many times, I really miss RTP. I also thank RTP for clearing my good name. RTP was the life of the chat--immature or not--and there's no one to mock for their bedtime anymore. Hasta la adios, Pixel. ;( Message From NightHawk: I will miss you, Pixel. You're enthusiastic and a close friend, and talking to you really made the chat alive, even though many times it caused problems. I hope you don't go for good, you have many friends here. It makes me sad to see my son leaving, because you've really contributed a lot to this wiki. May you come back so we can talk again. Love, your daddy. Message From MultiSuperVids: Carson and I started out bumpy sorta and fought a lot (but, hey let's be honest, who DIDN'T I fight with?) anyway, we eventrually became good friends. Carson was funny, he could keep a chat from (chatkill) ing, and there was never a dull moment. It's always a shame to say goodbye to a friend, but this is definatly hard for everyone. He was the light of every monthly Wiki Party, and they will never be the same without him. I'm glad you finally got to see myself *sigh* "come outta the stable" *winces* before you had to go. I hope maybe one day we can see you again. Your Ash Ketchum VS Charles Darwin still stands as my favorite on the Wiki. It was a shame I could never battle you, as you were planned after Dragon and LBro. Goodbye old friend, best wishes ~ Jake Message From Labtux: I knew RTP...and he was my friend. He was my best brony bisexual buddy. However, since he is gone, I don't know what to do. He was the only person who could understand and relate with me. Since, he is gone, though, I have nothing more to say. Out of all the people I've met on this wiki, he was the most...relatable. (sobs) RIP RTP He died in a blaze of pixelated glory Message from Jphil: In Memoram: This Great Wiki was blessed by the presence of RTP. Though I have only been a user to this wiki for a month I have seen the great things RTP has done to contribute to our ERB Database. He was a mentor, a friend, a brony, and a representation of what you should strive to be as a Wiki user. RTP will be missed. I think it is safe to say that the ERB Wiki would not be the same without RTP. Respect the Pixel! Respect the Pixel. May all his endeavors be successful in the future. Who knows he may rejoice us by saying hello every now and then. Live Long and Prosper my friend. You will be missed, Jphil Message from BasaltWolf: I wish I kinda talked to RTP more, and I'm pretty sad he's gone. I also wish I took him a bit more seriously, as I thought he was going to be an easy opponent in the tourney, and was taken off guard with his last verse. He was one of the few people that spicened up my Boredom on the ERB Wiki series, and will miss his hilariousness. That's really all I have to say, and I hope you return someday RTP. ~HyperJacob96/BasaltWolfED145RS Message from Four4: Well damn, I never expected that this would happen. I still can't bring myself to believe that all the awesome times I've had with RTP aren't going to happen anymore. I mean, fuck, I considered RTP to be one of my best friends, and now that he's gone, its a lot more depressing around here. All I can say is that I really do respect the Pixel. He was the only one to convince me to become a brony, and I NEVER thought that would happen. But RTP has his awesome ways. I'm actually tearing up writing this; I sincerely thought that you were my closest friend. Your friend, 16 Message from YoutubeKorea: RTP, it's me. YTK. Even if I'm 4 years older than you, you were one of my best friends. I can't believe your mom made you go and never come back. It really makes me sad. Without you, the ERB Wiki will never be the same...I'll always remember you for being a good sport, a great rapper, and a hardcore brony. Farewell. Sincerely, your utter rival YouTubeKorea Message from Meatholl: What to say.. man, I am sad, actually sad. I mean, you were one of my bestestest friends on here, to be freaking honest, both pretty damn immature and still funny as hell. I will honestly god damn miss you, I really don't now what to say man, everyone made fun of you, but that meant we loved you broseph, and I truly do Respect this Awesome freaking Pixel, I actually have a tear in my eyes.. I can't believe your gone, honestly, I can't. You made the chat awesome, funny, just man, goddammit. I will bring extra immature-ness and sexyness into the chat for you. Your friend and your fap buddy, - Meatholl Message from Sierrastalker: I am so sad you have left, son. Your real life mother has no business on what you do here, and she shouldn't be able to take fun like this away from you because that's not what real parenting is. I knew I would say goodbye someday, but I wish it wasn't this early... I'm going to miss you so much... ;-; Your wiki mother loves you very much. Sincerely sad, Sierra Message from Flareblitz: *puts roses on the grave* I'll always cherish the moments we had together. Stay hawt in the afterlife. I'll miss you dearly. *arranges the rose petals to "dibs on his stuff -FlareBlitz47" and walks away* And to End this blog... And that's the jist of what I have to say, feel free to add your two cents about RTP in the comments. I think it goes without saying that he will be missed by us all, though. I did this as a last treat to him. Category:Blog posts